mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Volume 1
Mikagura School Suite 1 (ミカグラ学園組曲①) is the first manga of the Mikagura School Suite series. It was released on November 27th, 2013 in Japan and adapted the first novel, albeit with some differences. Summary Music 1 :Eruna is having a conversation with her mom, who is worried about her and is pleading that she at least continue her studies since it's about time for her to move on to high school. When she went back to her room, her cousin, Shigure, jumped out and intended to hug her, only to be welcomed by a fist punch from her. When Eruna asked why he was there, he replied that he missed her so he came. After finding some school pamphlets in her room, Shigure asked Eruna to take some test in a nearby school but Eruna refused since she thinks that said school uniform is not cute and she'd rather be a NEET than to wear it. Shigure then gave her the Mikagura Academy information book and recommended that she take the test there, only to be rejected and ignored by her. However, upon looking at the uniform guide section and seeing the model of the girl's uniform, she quickly decided to take the Mikagura Academy entrance test. :Eruna was late on the entrance test day but she finally made her way to the test place. There, she met Kurumi, who happened to be the person in charge of the written examination. After finishing with the written examination, Eruna had to face an interview test in another room. When she entered the room, she couldn't see anything since it was too bright and when the room was back to normal, she met Bimii, who she assumed was a robot. After Bimii told her that she had passed the test, she became flustered at first but her tension quickly arose as she imagined herself with Seisa, making Bimii look at her astoundedly. Bimii actually wanted to say that the only factor of Eruna's eligibility is her ability to sense his presence, but she had already left the test place before he said it. :Some days passed and Bimii came to pick Eruna up, only to find out that she was still sleeping. After he woke her up, Eruna finally got herself ready. Before going to the academy, she asked her mom to pack her stuff and send it to the academy, and her mom said some farewell words before she left. Characters Introduced Music 2 :Kurumi escorted Bimii and Eruna to the academy by car. Since they were too late and the entrance ceremony was almost over, they attended the Freshman Party instead. Eruna was amazed by Mikagura Academy's building and was really eager to start her story there. :However, upon entering the Freshman Party, she was shocked to see that it was really different from what she had imagined, since all the club representatives were performing their abilities there. Shigure then bumped into her and congratulated her for her acceptance in Mikagura Academy, only to be ignored. In the midst of it, a misunderstanding between Kyoma and Asuhi occurred and Eruna intervened by doing the step dance, only to make things worse. When Kyoma was about to unleash his rage once more, thankfully, Seisa finally arrived and managed to calm Kyoma down to avoid a conflict. She also tried to help Asuhi stand up, making the latter really grateful for her action. Upon seeing Seisa in front of her, Eruna became nervous to the point that she slapped Shigure who came down to ask about her condition after the ruckus. Seisa asked Bimii if Eruna is the person whom he has to watch over this time. Eruna wanted Bimii to introduce her to Seisa but alas, she had gone somewhere after her conversation with Bimii. In the midst of Eruna's disappointment, Asuhi approached Eruna and thanked her for her actions, and thus he became Eruna's first friend. :Eruna got curious and asked Shigure what a representative actually is, and Shigure and Bimii explained it to her. They also introduced to her some of the representatives that were present there, and also the school system briefly. Despite her shock upon hearing that she needed to join any club within thirty days or else face expulsion, Eruna still looked forward to her new life in the academy. :After the freshman party was over, Bimii took her along to the girls dormitory and they met Himi there, who was quickly hugged by Eruna and called as tenshi (lit. angel), making Himi upset as if she was being treated like a kid. However, Himi gladly guided Eruna quickly to her room and she was shocked to find out that her room was nothing but a sleeping bag. Characters Introduced Music 3 :Eruna who was shocked to find out that her room was nothing but a sleeping bag thought that this is just a joke made by Himi, but Himi said that this is truly her room. She also said if she wanted to get a room, then she should join a club instead while inviting the other person beside Eruna's sleeping bag to join her Calligraphy Club. The invited person, Katai, was reluctant at first as she thinks that she might be incapable to join the Calligraphy Club. Then, Himi made a small club test for Eruna and Katai. However, only Katai got accepted to the Calligraphy club since Eruna's writing was hard to read and as a result she failed the test. :After failing the calligraphy club, Eruna was accompanied by Bimii to meet Seisa, but alas, she was also rejected to be a member of the Going-Home Club. The heartbroken Eruna then paid a visit to the calligraphy club to talk about Seisa's rejection with Himi and Katai. Himi then suggested that she look for another club to join, as she felt that it's impossible for Eruna to join the Calligraphy Club due to her writing. Having heard that, Eruna felt a bit dejected and decided to go to the school rooftop, only to find a beautiful starry sky and Asuhi who was currently gazing through his telescope. Asuhi was really happy to see Eruna since she promised to watch the stars together with him once. Eruna asked him if it's okay if she can gaze through his telescope and he responded well. He also warned Eruna to not touch a button on the telescope. Seeing that Eruna seemed to have an interest in the Astronomy club, Asuhi said that he would welcome Eruna to his club, making her slightly nervous and accidentally push the button. This activated the telescope as an item and revealed Shooting Star, Asuhi's ability. :After apologizing to him, she said that she was happy for the invitation but she thought that she'd better look at the other clubs first and he understood her decision. Eruna then tried to join every club, starting with the Drama Club (rejected due to her unreasonable reason for joining the club), Flower Arranging Club (didn't pass the seiza test), and many more but she failed in all of them. In the third week, tired of all club rejections, she decided to lay herself on the grass and thought about what she should do next. In a moment of desperation because of the time limit, Seisa came to her and invited her to become a temporary member of the Going-Home club, to which she quickly responded well. However, Seisa also requested for her to come as the Going-Home club representative in an opposition battle against the Calligraphy Club representative the next day, which shocked Eruna. Characters Introduced Music 4 :Eruna had to fight against Himi in an opposition battle. Before the battle began, Bimii explained the rules of battle. Once the battle has started, Eruna managed to run away from Himi, and devised a plan to crush her crystals by attacking from above. However, Himi had predicted Eruna's movements and managed to counterattack it. Eruna then ran away from her again to protect her last remaining crystal and entered a room. She met an unknown girl there who told her that she is the chosen descendant of lineage, and told her to awaken her ability. Near the end of the battle, when Eruna was in her dead state and Himi was about to do her finishing move, Eruna’s power was awakened, and she crushed all of Himi's crystals in a single blow, making her win her first opposition battle. Characters Introduced Differences from the light novel *The novel starts from Freshman Party and tells the story of Eruna's admission in a flashback manner. *In the novel, Shigure is present from the very start and he was also involved in the conversation between Eruna and her mom. *Shigure initiated the interview practice to Eruna before the test was held. *All detailed character and location descriptions are omitted from the manga. *Details about Eruna's past are omitted since it doesn't have any significance to the plot. Much of the homoerotic subtext was also toned down in the manga. *Bimii's explanations about the school and the battle system are simplified in the manga. *While the manga ends with Eruna who is questioning if she really won the battle, the novel ends with Shigure who smiling after watching Eruna's battle with Himi and saying, "Finally, your power has been awakened, Eruna-chan." Cover Pages music01.jpg|Music 01 music02.png|Music 02 music03.png|Music 03 music04.png|Music 04 See also *Volumes and Chapters Category:Manga